Muppets Most Wanted promotional appearances
A list of appearances to promote the 2014 feature film Muppets Most Wanted. File:Kermit - lone ranger.jpg| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy at CinemaCon|link=CinemaCon File:Debby Ryan Miss Piggy.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy and James Bobin on Disney Channel on the Set|link=Disney Channel on the Set File:MuppetsMostWanted-D23.jpg| Ty Burrell at D23|link=D23 File:Pepewhoopiering.png| Kermit and Pepe the King Prawn on The View|link=The View File:GagaMuppets-Trailer.png| The Muppets in Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular|link=Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular File:Muppisodes foode fite 23.jpg| Muppisodes: Food Fight!|link=Muppisodes File:SwingsBothWays-MissPiggy&RobbieWilliams-(2013).jpg| The Muppets in Robbie Williams: One Night at the Palladium|link=Robbie Williams: One Night at the Palladium File:Big Fat Quiz of the Year 2013.jpg| Gonzo on The Big Fat Quiz of the Year|link=The Big Fat Quiz of the Year File:MMW-Extra.jpg| Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Tina Fey on Extra|link=Extra File:AccessHollywood-Zoot-(2014-01-21).png| Kermit, Floyd and Zoot on Access Hollywood|link=Access Hollywood File:Kermit gma 2014 jan.jpg| Kermit on Good Morning America|link=Good Morning America File:PiggyPistachios-1.jpg| Miss Piggy in Wonderful Pistachios ad|link=Wonderful Pistachios File:Piggy_wsj_portrait.jpg| Miss Piggy in WSJ. magazine|link=WSJ. File:muppets-puppybowl.jpg| The Muppets at The Puppy Bowl|link=The Puppy Bowl File:Muppets-Most-Wanted-Pregame-Show-Super-Bowl.png| Title sponsorship of the Super Bowl XLVIII pre-game show|link=Super Bowl File:Toyota photo 02.png| Super Bowl commercial for Toyota Highlander|link=Toyota File:Toyota_big_game_video_01.jpg| Live-tweeting event videos for Toyota Highlander|link=Toyota File:Live_kelly_michael_kermit_feb_2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog on Live! with Kelly and Michael|link=Live! File:Jimmy fallon finale 12.jpg| The Muppets singing on the finale of Late Night with Jimmy Fallon|link=Late Night with Jimmy Fallon File:buzzfeed thumbnail.jpg| Two articles authored by Disney marketing on BuzzFeed|link=BuzzFeed File:Piggy wedding Muppets Most Wanted.jpg| Piggy's wedding dress revealed in Harper's Bazaar|link=Harper's Bazaar Maxim March 2014 - Fozzie Bear interview.jpg| Fozzie interviewed in Maxim|link=Maxim File:Iflorist_2.jpg| Kermit appears in iflorist commercial|link=Iflorist File:Subway_pig_frog.jpg| Subway ad featuring Kermit, Miss Piggy and the Swedish Chef|link=Subway (restaurant) File:222d2790da0673a69d5b3bc5811fbe7ce3a40445.jpg| Walter and Animal on Movie Surfers|link=Movie Surfers File:Go-Gurt-FlatFozzie-(2014).png| Muppets in Go-Gurt commercial|link=Go-Gurt File:A4a9b1f8f3adbd6f7730b12e331d5d3eabfa1c82.jpg| Constantine on Movie Surfers|link=Movie Surfers File:Starburst 398.jpg| James Bobin in Starburst Issue 398|link=Starburst File:Lipton-BeMoreTea-(2014)-Run.png| Kermit, Miss Piggy, and multiple Animals in Lipton ads|link=Lipton File:Ghirardelli_shop_window MMW.jpg| Ghirardelli Soda Fountain & Chocolate Shop next to the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood File:QVC-Piggy&GeorgeKotsiopoulos-(2014-02-28).jpg| Miss Piggy on QVC|link=QVC Empire magazine Fast and Furriest.jpg| Empire magazine, April 2014 issue|link=Empire File:MV3D_Constantine.jpg| Constantine interrupts the Muppet*Vision 3D pre-show |link=Muppet*Vision 3D File:Little_White_Lies_issue_52.jpg| The Muppets in Little White Lies magazine|link=Little White Lies File:Rivers_piggy_fight_small.jpg| News breaks about Miss Piggy and Joan Rivers' feud at QVC party|link=QVC File:Instagram-MissPiggy&RossMatthews-Oscars-(2014).jpg| Miss Piggy on ''E! Countdown to the Red Carpet|link=E! Countdown to the Red Carpet File:E-News-MissPiggy-(2014-03-03).png| Miss Piggy on E! News|link=E! News File:Bachelor 3-3-2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy and Constantine on The Bachelor|link=The Bachelor Gonzo-Kimmel.png| Gonzo on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live Tonightshow tina fey march 3 2014.jpg| Tina Fey on The Tonight Show|link=The Tonight Show File:ET-MissPiggyVSJoanRivers-QVC-CakeFight-(2014-03).png| Miss Piggy on Entertainment Tonight|link=Entertainment Tonight Despierta América Kermit March 4 2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog on ¡Despierta América!|link=¡Despierta América! Kimmel_Sam_Eagle.jpg| Sam the Eagle on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live File:Ricky Gervais on Jimmy Kimmel Live March 5, 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live File:Flower and Garden display.jpg| The Epcot International Flower and Garden Festival|link=The Epcot International Flower and Garden Festival File:Animal - Arsenio Hall Show March 6, 2014.jpg| Animal & Fozzie Bear on The Arsenio Hall Show|link=The Arsenio Hall Show File:ESPN-SportsNation-MichelleBeadle&Kermit-(2014-03-07).png| Kermit on ESPN's SportsNation|link=SportsNation Kiss Nacion ESPN.jpg| Kermit on Nación ESPN|link=Nación ESPN File:AwesomenessTV.jpg| Miss Piggy on AwesomenessTV|link=AwesomenessTV Variety cover March 11 2014.jpg| Kermit on the cover of Variety|link=Variety Nerdy Nummies Chef and Piggy.jpg| Swedish Chef and Piggy on Nerdy Nummies|link=Nerdy Nummies Ricky Gervais on Ellen March 11 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on The Ellen DeGeneres Show|link=The Ellen DeGeneres Show MMW-premiere.jpg| Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere|link=Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere Ricky Gervais on Conan March 11 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on Conan|link=Conan File:Kermit_at_the_White_House_March_12_2014.jpg| Kermit the Frog at The White House benefit screening|link=The White House Buzzfeed intern.jpg| The Muppets on BuzzFeed|link=BuzzFeed Ricky Gervais on Craig Ferguson March 12 2014.jpg| Ricky Gervais on The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson|link=The Late Late Show with Craig Ferguson On Air with Ryan Seacrest March 12 2014.jpg| Miss Piggy on On Air with Ryan Seacrest|link=On Air with Ryan Seacrest Nightline March 13 2014.jpg| Tina Fey, Ricky Gervais, Ty Burrell, Kermit, and Piggy on Nightline|link=Nightline Muppets on GMA March 14 2014.jpg| The Muppets on Good Morning America|link=Good Morning America Kermit on Yahoo Celebridades March 14 2014.jpg| Kermit on Yahoo Celebridades|link=Yahoo! File:noimage-big.png| Miss Piggy on Live! with Kelly & Michael|link=Live! File:noimage-big.png| The Muppets on QVC|link=QVC File:noimage-big.png| The Muppets on America's Funniest Home Videos|link=America's Funniest Home Videos File:noimage-big.png| Tina Fey on Live! with Kelly & Michael|link=Live! File:noimage-big.png| Kermit the Frog on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon|link=The Tonight Show File:noimage-big.png| The Swedish Chef on The Chew|link=The Chew File:noimage-big.png| Miss Piggy on George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight|link=George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight File:noimage-big.png| Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy on The Today Show|link=Today File:noimage-big.png| Ty Burrell on Jimmy Kimmel Live|link=Jimmy Kimmel Live File:noimage-big.png| Miss Piggy on The Wendy Williams Show|link=The Wendy Williams Show File:Club penguin 02.jpg| "The Muppets World Tour" at Club Penguin|link=Club Penguin Gonzo nascar.jpg| Gonzo at Auto Club 400|link=NASCAR#2014 Facebook Chat March 26 2014.jpg| Kermit, Piggy, Ricky Gervais, & Ty Burrell in live Facebook chat|link=Facebook See also *''The Muppets'' promotional appearances Category:Muppets Most Wanted Promotion